The Misadventures of Lòki and Ulfric
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: This was a request by my best friend The-Sneaky-Thief, Lòki is the descendant of Rosen, the new Sheogorath. He causes Mayhem and turns Ulfric's life into a living hell. He also took a liking to Arinel, which also makes Myräkkä's life a living hell. Please R


**The Lòki and Ulfric misadventures Part 1: The Wabbajack!**

He seized up; a tingling feeling went down his spine. The man was in the middle of his meal when he got the feeling. He gulped heavily and placed down his eating implements.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is it?" asked a guard at the end of the hall.

Ulfric looked to the guard and sighed heavily,

"It is nothing, I just remembered that I need to go collect _someone_," He replied.

"Do I need to round up an escort?" asked the guard.

"No, I will go alone," Ulfric replied as he stepped towards the large doors of the palace, a scowl fixated on his wizened face.

"Yes, my Jarl…" uttered the Guard as he pushed open the door to let his Jarl pass.

In the town of Riften, mayhem was stirred. Guards rushed around after a wood elf carrying a silver staff glowing red at the top. The elf had black hair and the usual amber eyes of his race. A scar ran along the side of his face and went down to his lip. The elf was laughing manically and bare to the bone. He only wore Steel cuffed boots and gloves. Mothers moved out of the way shielding their child's eyes as the elf rushed by.

"The Wabbajack!" the elf shouted in glee.

The elf turned to face the guards, his staff pointed towards them with a glowing red ball flickering above. As his arms jolted backwards, the red ball shot forward and hit a guard, his form shrinking and growing hairy until he was nothing more than a goat.

One of the guards pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow aimed for the elf. As he released it, the elf blocked it with his staff; the staff did its deed before flying from the elf's grasp. It landed on the cobblestone path with a loud clank. The elf watched it roll away with wide eyes before another guard placed his boot on it.

"By order of the Jarl, stop right there!" growled the guard as he pulled out his sword.

"T-The Wabbajack…?" the elf whimpered.

The remaining guards grabbed hold of the elf, wrapping his wrists in bindings before they began escorting him the Riften Jail along with another Wood elf.

The maniacal elf hummed a happy little tune as he sat in a cell wearing a roughspun tunic. He shared his cell with the other wood elf arrested. Sadness was evident in his face. He looked at his singing cellmate and sighed,

"How can you be so happy?" he asked.

"Why not? I had fun!" he replied.

"Yes, stripping down to nothing and yelling Wabbajack while I was picking pockets…. How fun," the elf sighed.

"Come now Arinel, this town can go for some excitement. Even if a few must go down with me," cheered the elf.

"You're insane!" Arinel spat.

"Oh? You just now noticed that?" the elf asked with a wide grin.

"Ugh…" Arinel groaned out in a defeated tone.

Ulfric sighed as he entered Riften wearing a black hood to hide his face. Along the way, he bumped into a fellow Stormcloak Soldier by the name of Myräkkä who was heading to Riften as well. Ulfric passed by a guard patrolling the city carrying a torch.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a wood elf about this tall…" Ulfric raised his hand to measure out the elf "black hair and carrying a strange staff with him?" he asked in a low voice.

"Ah, _that _one…" the guard mumbled.

_'By Talos, what did he do?'_ Ulfric thought to himself.

"He caused quite a commotion, he streaked through the city and turned one of the guards into a goat; helped us catch a thief, wood elf too… but he was short…" the Guard added.

"Where are they?" Myräkkä asked tossing a coin purse at the guard.

The guard caught the purse and eyed it for a moment,

"In the Riften jail, I can take you there if you'd like," the guard replied clutching the purse.

"No thanks, we can manage…" Ulfric grumbled as he walked past the guard; Myräkkä following behind with a scowl.

Arinel woke to the sound of the jail door squeaking open and the sound of heavy footsteps. His maniacal companion had jumped up and went to the bars acting like a child. He backed away when a guard approached with a key-ring in hands.

Arinel looked past his companion to see Stormcloak armor, he went up to the bars and almost cried with joy,

"Myräkkä! You're an angel!" Arinel squealed.

She looked at him with fury before sighing and turning back to the guard.

"This should pay his debts in full," she sighed, handing the guard a fat pouch of coins.

"What the hell were you thinking Lòki!?" Ulfric growled.

"Ulfric, you should know by know I don't think," Lòki said, now fully dressed in his armor.

Ulfric let out a thick sigh,

"You're right…" Ulfric mumbled.


End file.
